


【叉冬】相遇计划

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: *双性揣崽产乳预警**女装预警*伪黑道大哥叉x警察巴基 普通人AU沙雕爱情故事罢了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

01

啪。酒杯重重砸在吧台的木头桌上。

朗姆洛挂了电话，叹了口气。

黑道大哥怎么了，黑道大哥也会被催婚，朗姆洛心里苦。

有个盼着他三年抱俩的妈，心里更苦。

看着酒池里一手一个妞喝嗨到手抽抽的小弟们，朗姆洛心里骂了一句妈的。

才不是羡慕，他想。

这次的单很大，顺利的搞定后朗姆洛自然知道要好好犒劳帮里的兄弟，当晚就带着浩浩荡荡一帮人来酒吧包了场又叫了一伙儿的火辣小妞们。

拜这个大单所赐，朗姆洛有三个月心里都紧紧绷着一根弦，好在没什么岔子的顺利结束了。没想到屁股还没在吧台椅坐热，亲妈的夺命电话就打了进来。

朗姆洛郁闷的扯扯手腕上的纽扣，整个人靠在椅背上，目光懒散的游移在台下的舞池。

“Winter！Winter！Winter！”舞池里不断的口哨声和呼喊声吸引了朗姆洛的注意力。

一头金发在钢管上舞动着，金色的大卷弯弯绕绕的仿佛勾到了朗姆洛的心。

伴着夜店里昏暗的灯光和有点震耳膜的电音节奏，朗姆洛没来由的觉得有些头晕晕的。

喝多了，他想。

虽然说不上的哪有点怪，但朗姆洛没空想这些令人疑惑的地方。

台上的人没有穿什么性感火辣的裙子，宽松的束脚裤和一件露腰的紧身上衣，但那双纤细的手上带了一双银色皮质的手套，反射光的游曳在钢管上。

这不是什么适合夜店的服装，一点也不撩人心思。

朗姆洛艰难的动动喉结，对，一点也不。

妈的，好像有点硬。

一曲舞毕，穿过层层叠叠簇拥着她的人，金发女孩俏皮的回  
头向人群飞了个吻，走向了朗姆洛所在的吧台桌。

马丁靴紧紧包裹着稍纤细却有力量的脚踝，全身上下仅露出的腰部覆盖这一层薄薄的肌肉，利落的肌肉线条和白的刺眼的肌肤，在一身黑衣的衬托下让朗姆洛喉咙发紧。

她穿的很多，当然，是比起夜店里这些妞，朗姆洛却又感觉她剥光在自己面前，或者说，自己想把她剥光。

“tiger，不知道有没有机会喝你一杯酒？”

下巴上略带凉意的感觉把朗姆洛的思维扯回现实。

仿佛下意识的朗姆洛攥住了抚上他下巴的那只手。

虽然女孩带着银色的皮质手套，朗姆洛还是觉得自己仿佛摸上了人家柔若无骨的小手。

放心，哥摸了你的手，一定会对你负责，朗姆洛心里想。

02

巴基刚从别的辖区调过来，作为一名优秀敬业的小警察，来到新辖区的第一天，当然是——

当然是找个最他妈热闹的夜店嗨一嗨。

关于自己身体的奇怪之处，巴基从小就知道了，但他还是毅然决然考了警校。

毕竟，这两者并不冲突。

虽然父母对他的身体情况还是十分担心，并且叮嘱他不要随便告诉别人。

当然不会，巴基想，一边系好了马丁靴的鞋带。

镜子里那头陌生的金发让巴基感到很满意，他摸摸头上的卷发，然后带上了那副专门定制的手套。

毕竟那很明显的一双男性的手总会让人有点出戏。

好在巴基的喉结不是特别明显，一张脸也奶里奶气，带上假发涂了口红后反而像个略带英气的小美女。

钢管舞算是一个他从未对别人公开过的秘密爱好，多亏了这个小秘密，极大的缓解了巴基平时工作绷紧的神经。

一周前，调令刚刚下来，巴基托着腮帮子坐在笔记本前。

其实也不非得穿上女装。

但哥们还要在三次元混，被人认出来怎么办，巴基想。

于是他点进了网购假发和假胸的页面。

03

但现在，他反而庆幸自己买了这些，陌生的装扮让他竟然感觉还不错，甚至有一丝小小的兴奋。

面前的这个男人，从巴基进到酒吧的一瞬间就注意到了。

一身得体的深色休闲西装，加上v字领的内搭，从里到外的勾勒了男人的好身材，两大块蜜色胸肌鼓鼓囊囊的往巴基的眼里挤。

虽然自己不是gay，但巴基还是在心里吹起了小口哨。

巴基不是没感觉到跳舞时有一道灼热的目光一直粘着自己，所以下了舞台，他脑中突然蹦出了一个恶劣的想法。

女装大佬撩完就跑，真他妈爽。

但现在自己的手都放在他的下巴上了，面前男人却还一副呆愣愣的表情，这让巴基心里打了个不好的寒颤。

不会是个弱智吧。

此刻还不知道自己被归为弱智的朗姆洛先生，终于在对方水润润的绿色眼睛下回过神来了。

“啊我是说……当然，我的荣幸。”朗姆洛在对方挑着眉的表情下松开了攥着半天的手，“waiter，一杯Amaretto。”

朗姆洛真的不知道现在的女孩儿都爱喝什么，他能点出这个玩意还是因为这是他亲爱老妈的最爱。

毕竟自己的，嗯……工作，对，工作，本来就很少接触女性。加上朗姆洛不像其他同行，乐衷于乱搞男女关系。

甚至在sex方面，朗姆洛有着莫名的心理洁癖。

所以，迄今为止，朗姆洛还是个处男，也不是不能理解。

对，一点也不丢人，不丢人，朗姆洛心中咆哮。

但今天好像哪有点不对劲了，面前这个绿眼睛的女孩，大眼睛一眨一眨的仿佛眨进了自己的心里。

她有点罗马尼亚口音，说起话来的声音有些黏黏糊糊，但却又不像别的女生那样细而甜。

朗姆洛喝了酒的脑子里晕晕乎乎，只能看到一张嫣红水润的嘴在自己面前张张合合。

隔壁桌打打闹闹的男女舞着一手的奶油想要抹到巴基的脸上，巴基坏笑着盯着其中一个女孩，伸出舌头舔了舔女孩手指上的奶油，随着女孩爆红的脸蛋，人群中爆发出一阵戏谑的口哨声。

朗姆洛觉得自己脑中一根叫做理智的弦断了，他只能看到金发女孩调皮的小舌头。

动作先于一步脑子，等朗姆洛回过神来自己已经摁着对方滑腻的后颈，而嘴上也吻住了更为滑腻的一处。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

朗姆洛：妈，你要有儿媳妇了。

巴基：我要杀了你。

04

上一秒是连转个身都怕别人踩自己锃光瓦亮小靴子的拥挤程度，下一秒酒吧里就只剩下一个在桌上打转儿的啤酒瓶。

当然，还有一对儿正在“拥吻”的“男女”。

“副队！我们为什么要跑！”

罗林斯，朗姆洛的副手，把最后一个兄弟推着跑出酒吧后，一巴掌打在了问话小弟的后脑勺上，“头儿要谈恋爱办正事了！看不出来吗！”

杰克·朗姆洛穿开裆裤时的发小·幼儿园开始就有两个女朋友·罗林斯，望着酒吧紧闭的大门，露出了老母亲般欣慰的笑容。

毕竟自己也算情海里浮浮沉沉的一把好手，当他在酒吧里看到朗姆洛傻子一样粘在女孩身上的眼神时，他就知道自己的头儿这次真的栽了。

同时他也知道，虽然朗姆洛已经这个身份地位了，但确实是一场像样的恋爱都没谈过。

回去要好好查查这个女孩的背景，清纯小处男别回来再上当受骗，罗林斯在心中暗暗为自己的缜密连连鼓掌。

“副队，头儿在里面……在里面那什么，我们去哪啊？”

“就在这等着。”

“啊？”兄弟们懵逼了。

“就在这等着，”罗林斯好脾气的又重复了一遍，“在这守着，别被别人打扰了头儿的好事。”

于是，一场庆功之宴变成了朗姆洛的破处之夜。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

罗林斯：老大加油，不要让别人瞧不起你！

兄弟们：真的不是很想见证老大的第一次！ 

朗姆洛：我真的要那什么吗，真的可以吗？

巴基：从哥们的身上起开啊啊啊啊啊啊！


	2. Chapter 2

05

辛辣的威士忌味道猛烈席卷了巴基的口腔，没有在局里同事身上总能闻到的烟草味，而是一股诺有似无的杜松香气钻进巴基的鼻子。

心理生理的双重攻击下，虽然只喝了两杯低度酒，巴基的脑子也变得晕晕乎乎起来，不知道是因为酒，还是因为这个吻。

所以当朗姆洛终于回过神来把自己的嘴从面前这个甜心的唇上移开时，他只看到一双迷茫盯着自己的雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，和一张被自己粗鲁对待的有点红肿的嘴唇，口红被朗姆洛亲花了，随意的溢出巴基的唇线。

嗷——。

是狼嚎。

是朗姆洛心里那只守身如玉27年的大公狼的狼嚎。

小手也摸了，小嘴也亲了，该干的不该干的都干完了。

朗姆洛却突然有点手足无措起来。

毕竟人家可能并不喜欢自己，心里的大公狼耳朵垂了下去。

连人家名字都不知道就做这种事，真的好不稳重，好不靠谱，好放荡。

心里的大公狼头垂的更低了。

性骚扰可耻，知道么，朗姆洛在心里骂自己。

“为什么？”黏黏糊糊的罗马尼亚嗓音在朗姆洛耳边响起。

”抱……抱歉，十分抱歉，我有点喝多了，我会……我会对你负责的，额不是……不是……你不喜欢……“。

朗姆洛有点结巴，自己倒是想对人家负责，但人家可能不愿意。

”我是说，为什么，”，巴基轻笑一声，一字一句的说，”停 下 来。”

06

自己不是gay，当然不是。

虽然23年的生活里与各种男女约会都不少，但真正的恋爱巴基一次也没谈过。一方面是身体原因。

另一方面是他也很不想承认，很难相信，23年来没遇到过一个让自己心中小鹿犯心脏病的。

而面前这个男人不一样，就这么的吻了自己，这么冲动但加上青涩的吻技，让巴基有点想笑，现在更是一副手足无措的样子是让巴基心里痒痒的。

昏暗的灯光打在朗姆洛的脸上，平常看起来棱角分明的脸也变得有些柔和。两人之间的距离不过十厘米，抬抬头就可以蹭到面前男人的鼻尖，朗姆洛的呼吸声和身上的杜松香气钻进巴基的耳朵和鼻子，仿佛一下撞到了自己的心里。

还不赖，巴基想。

像是得到面前人的鼓励，朗姆洛仿佛是撞上了巴基柔软的唇瓣，铺天盖地青涩而又猛烈的吻紧紧包裹住了巴基。  
虽然不得不承认，被这样一个荷尔蒙爆棚辣爆了的帅哥拥吻让人感觉很不错。

但对方一直磕自己牙齿的感觉也让人无法忽视。

巴基用手抵住朗姆洛胸肌，将两人从粘的快要拉丝的暧昧气氛中扯出了五厘米的空隙。

“black puppy，没人教你怎么接吻吗？”

布洛克·黑道大哥·一看就是情场老手 ·朗姆洛的两颊爬上了两团可疑的红晕。

好像，的确，没人，教过，自己，接吻。

朗姆洛在心中流下两道海带状眼泪，因为哥们是他妈的初吻啊。

但他还没有想好要怎么回答，眼前这头小鹿已经用带着银手套的一双手捧住朗姆洛的脸。

布洛克·黑道大哥·一看就是情场老手 ·朗姆洛的脸更红了。

柔软的舌尖最先舔了上来，巴基用牙齿轻咬朗姆洛嘴唇，引导着眼前的人给予自己生涩的回应。

不同于朗姆洛先前猛烈侵略性的吻，巴基的吻更像是情人间缱绻暧昧的吻，朗姆洛感觉心底一股一股的燥热仿佛想要冲出体外似的在咆哮。

那柔软的舌尖每次不经意的擦过朗姆洛的口腔上颚，朗姆洛抚在对方背上的手的力度就加大几分。

朗姆洛活了二十七年第一次感受到下身硬到爆炸是什么感觉，尽管从没经历过如何调情，但男人的生理反应指挥着他的手在这头金发小鹿的身上不得要领的来回乱摸。

突然手中碰到了一处坚硬，朗姆洛整个人一激灵的有些清醒。

操她的，她有枪。

虽然温柔乡很好，但朗姆洛暂时没打算死在温柔乡。

一定要先发制人，擒贼先擒王，朗姆洛如是想。

于是他伸手握住了那把伯莱塔BU9 Nano。

07

正吻的迷迷糊糊的巴基完全忘了这回事，直到自己的大宝贝被对面的人握在了手里。

圆乎乎的小脑袋从朗姆洛的嘴上抬了起来，又是这样迷茫的蒙着一层水雾的眼神，朗姆洛心里骂了句脏话，他突然觉得死在温柔乡也不是不行。

还没等朗姆洛开口，身体先一步给了他答案。

这东西攥在自己手里的热度…触感…甚至是…形状……

怎么他娘的和自己的大宝贝感觉起来这么一样？

朗姆洛赶紧低下头一看，果不其然，两个小帐篷仿佛要打仗一般的互相挑衅着。

妈，儿子不孝，可能没法让您抱孙子了。

怀里的人挣脱了朗姆洛的束缚，坏笑着吹了个口哨，“如你所见。”他的声音没有之前那么黏黏糊糊了，也可能是热度蒸发了朗姆洛体内的酒精，他的大脑有点清醒了，不是女孩的声音，但也是轻轻脆脆的少年音。

“black puppy，我承认是我坏心眼，不过现在灰姑娘的南瓜车来了，我得走了，有……”巴基的后半句话被朗姆洛堵回了嘴里。

他今天穿的裤子有点像那种作战的工装裤。

那种朗姆洛所熟悉的那种裤子。

拜它所赐，朗姆洛轻易解开了这层阻碍。

常年握枪所带来的满是枪茧的一双手握住了巴基的下端。

朗姆洛清晰的感觉到了怀中的人身体一僵，继而开始疯狂挣扎，但他没有给这头小鹿太多的反抗时间，粗糙的手开始在那处坚硬温柔的撸动。

怀里的人渐渐停下挣扎，软的像一滩水似的靠在朗姆洛的胸膛喘息着。

“朗姆洛。”哑的可怕的嗓音在巴基头上落下，“我的名字，朗姆洛，不知道这位美丽小姐的名字是？”

巴基气的在朗姆洛肩上狠狠咬了一口，却又在对方手下的动作败下阵来，“winter，他们都这么叫。”

一个失重让巴基赶紧搂住了男人宽厚的后背，紧接着就感觉自己陷入了一片柔软。朗姆洛把巴基扔到包间的软沙发上，用脚把旁边的水晶台踢开了点，小心着不碰到巴基的头。

“嘿哥们我承认我错在先，但我没想……jesus……”巴基一句话也说不下去了，二十三年从未体会到过的快感在这一刻全都堵在了嗓子眼。

朗姆洛用嘴包裹着巴基老二，坏心的一直用舌头挤压小巴基流水的那个孔。

“Miss Winter，我口交的技巧也没人教过，不知道你还满意吗。”

巴基没力气和朗姆洛继续斗嘴，仰着头遏制着自己从未了解过的巨大快感，手在朗姆洛稍微有些扎手的黑发中胡乱的揉着。

“God……”朗姆洛突然停下了嘴里的活，发出一声惊叹。  
巴基身体一僵，一瞬间就从铺天盖地的快感中惊醒了。  
完蛋了，他发现了，巴基绝望的捂住了脸。

下一秒，捂住脸的手移动到了嘴的位置。

舌头灵活的钻进了那从未有人窥探过的幽秘之处，上唇还恶意的磨着早已湿润的贝肉上那突出的那一点。

太超过的快感终于让巴基的喉咙里发出了隐约的呻吟。

“操你的朗姆洛…嗯别……你他妈是狗吗……嗯啊…哪都要舔，”巴基不知道如何排解身体里快要爆炸的快感，用脚踹着朗姆洛的肩头，“快他妈停下……求你了……我难受…停下。”在巴基不知道讨饶了多少回后，朗姆洛仿佛才突然听到，暂时结束了对脆弱花蕾的折磨。

巴基感觉自己脑袋一片空白，瘫软在沙发上闭眼喘息着。突然身上增加了一股压迫感，朗姆洛压了上来。一只胳膊钻过巴基的颈后，试图让他躺的更舒服点。

朗姆洛像只大型犬一样拱着巴基圆乎乎的脑袋，寻觅着那两瓣柔软的唇。

“嘿哥们，你刚舔过我那。”巴基的声音已经在巨大的情欲之中变得沙哑，一根手指抵住了朗姆洛的求吻。

“这可是你自己流出来的东西，不止我嘴上，看看我的脸上，都是你流出来的水，Miss Winter。”朗姆洛移开阻挡自己的那根手指，向着心心念念的一片嫣红吻了下去。

淫靡的水声之中，巴基感觉刚才消失的快感又回来了，操他的朗姆洛，这种方面的学习天赋还真高。

短短几十分钟朗姆洛的吻技已经提升了不少，巴基被他吻的几乎缺氧。

陌生的粗糙感突然之间开拓了巴基的那个秘密花园，“girl，你的水好多，我的裤子被你弄湿了，怎么办？”不等巴基回答，朗姆洛开始用手指慢慢抽插泛滥的那一汪泉。“sweet，我这个技术还可以吗，也没人教过我。”仿佛是幼稚的报复巴基对自己吻技的嘲笑，朗姆洛手下加大了对那处抽插的程度。

“fuck……操你朗姆洛……别他妈喊我girl……操……喊……喊我bucky……操。”

“嗯？不是Miss Winter？”朗姆洛突然低头含住了巴基的耳垂，“不仅是个小骗子，还是个水特别多的小骗子。”

男人的火热抵在巴基的小腹上，巴基已经被男人指奸弄到失神了。

下意识的抚摸上朗姆洛的那处坚硬，巴基不自觉的开始撸动了起来。只觉得身下手指贯穿的长度越来越深，巴基觉得身下一直到屁股都是粘粘的。随着巴基手上的撸动，朗姆洛在耳边的喘息愈发急促。突然手指离开了那片湿润温暖，一下子的空虚让巴基有些迷茫。“所以，你要操我了吗？”

朗姆洛暗骂一句脏话，又低头狠狠地吻了一下巴基那两片早已红肿不堪的嘴唇，“小骚货，别着急，我不能在这给你破瓜。”

08

从情欲中找回一点清醒的两人这才发现诺大的夜店居然只有自己，夸张到连酒保都不见踪影。

朗姆洛面无表情的脸上眉头跳了跳。

应该不是自己想的那样……吧。

他找到那件不知道什么时候脱下去的西装外套给巴基仔仔细细的包好，拜自己所赐，巴基自己的衣服已经皱皱巴巴的不能看了。

朗姆洛走向夜店紧闭的大门，深吸一口气，小心翼翼不出一点声音的将门打开了一个堪堪可以看到外面的小缝。

艹。就一眼朗姆洛就赶紧把门关上了。

操他的罗林斯在搞什么鬼？

这时巴基刚刚系好自己小皮靴的鞋带，看到朗姆洛又折返回来，疑惑的问，“不走吗？”

“我们坐地下电梯去车库，我的车停在那，夜里冷多了，你感冒就不好了。”朗姆洛心虚的摸摸鼻子。

走大门？在自己副手和小弟们的注视礼下回家打炮？

好色急，好不要脸。

嘻嘻。

夜店附近有一处朗姆洛常住的住所，朗姆洛不知道该不该把它称为家，毕竟一个月也住不了几次，一点烟火气都没有。

“你先洗？我先洗？或者，一起？”巴基头依在浴室门框上坏笑着看着朗姆洛。

“你先，不过，”朗姆洛摸上巴基那头假发，不得不说，手感真的很逼真，“把这些玩意都摘了，我要看真正的你，bucky。”

巴基的脸难得的有点红，嘟囔了一句操你的朗姆洛，闪进了浴室。

外面开始打雷了，今天的确预报夜里会有一场不知什么时候来的雷阵雨。

朗姆洛趁着巴基洗澡把卧室简单整理了一下，单身男人的住所不脏却不可避免的有点乱，朗姆洛刚把最后一件他不知道什么时候掉在地上的衬衫捡起来的时候，浴室里的水声停了。

先让朗姆洛知道巴基走到他背后的是一股熟悉的沐浴露和洗发水的好闻味道。

哥挑的沐浴露，就是好闻，朗姆洛心里小小得意了一下。

一双手从后面环住了朗姆洛的腰，有点沙哑却好听的声音钻进朗姆洛的耳朵，“换你去洗了。”

朗姆洛转头看到的一瞬间，连喉咙怎么动都不会了。

自己忘了给巴基拿睡衣，所以面前男人只在下半身围了一条浴巾堪堪遮挡住美妙风光。

乔装的假发假胸和那双手套都被巴基取了下来，一头半干的棕色卷毛软趴趴的贴在额头，不知道是不是刚洗过澡的缘故，朗姆洛感觉那双绿色眼睛里的雾气更重了，头发上滴下来的水珠顺着巴基利落干净却不太过的肌肉线条隐没进了浴巾。

“你这样更好看，真的，”朗姆洛不知道自己在胡言乱语什么，“不是说你女…嗯…刚才的样子不好看，都很美，但我更喜欢，更喜欢你真正的样子。”

不加技巧点缀直白的情话一时让巴基有点噎住，他23年来什么情话都听过，唯独这种没有过。

在朗姆洛不加掩饰的侵略目光下，巴基红着脸把男人推进浴室。

巴基捂着脸整个人摔进朗姆洛卧室里的那张大软床。

朗姆洛稍长的洗澡时间让巴基有空好好打量一下这个单身男人的家。

不是很大，但一个人住刚刚好，两个人在反而有种满满当当的感觉。卧室里的窗户是一面完完整整的落地窗，巴基抱着枕头侧躺在床上，听着外面时大时小的雷雨声，看着雨滴打在玻璃窗上。

他好像是个不错的人。

突然闪进脑海里的这句话让巴基突然打了个机灵，他不由得笑了笑自己的白痴，只见过一面的人，搞不好人家是把他当炮友。

巴基互相乱想根本不知道浴室的水声什么时候停下来的，突然一个湿热的躯体从背后搂住了自己。


	3. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文未完结 随机插入一个番外  
> 隐含mcu设定 自我复健产物

“fuck…”朗姆洛从床上猛地坐起来，肌肤上湿黏的感觉提醒他刚才梦到的确实不是什么美事。

他扭头看了一下床头柜放的时钟。

4416年12月30日，凌晨3：45分。

朗姆洛侧过身去小心翼翼地吻了一下身边还在熟睡地爱人，还好没把这个小撒娇精吵醒。

这是他们结婚的第4个年头。

他认真用目光抚过巴基的眉骨、鼻梁和圆圆的小下巴，朗姆洛带着笑用手捋捋爱人不雅睡姿造成的一头乱毛。

为了陪巴基过圣诞节，朗姆洛预支了明年一周的假期，今天是他们疯玩之后回到布鲁克林家里的第一天。

布鲁克林，一个不是朗姆洛家乡，也不是巴基家乡的地方。但巴基总说自己对这个地方有种莫名的亲近感，朗姆洛又很宠他，一来二去的，布鲁克林这处房产反而成了两人最常住的地方。

年轻的爱人晚上玩闹到了凌晨两点，才睡下不久，长长的眼睫毛还在不时地动着，朗姆洛仿佛盯着这张让他痴迷的脸入了迷。

醒来之后朗姆洛再也睡不着了，刚刚惊醒他的噩梦实在是让他不好受，说不上来的什么感觉仿佛扼着他的喉咙。

莫名的不安感，仿佛身边这个小家伙也突然之间变得若即若离。

朗姆洛紧了紧抱着怀里小家伙的胳膊，又把他往自己怀里拉近了些，自己的下巴刚刚好轻抵在圆乎乎的小脑袋上，这让朗姆洛的心情有些变好。

刚才的噩梦还萦绕在朗姆洛的脑海里。

一个男人，不，一个男孩，一个他妈的长得和他的宝贝儿詹姆斯·巴坎南·巴恩斯长得一模一样的男孩，从悬崖上一辆高速行驶的婊子火车上掉了下来。之后就是一些看不懂的画面，自己仿佛坐在一张什么椅子上，被一群走来走去穿着白大褂的人包围着，一个带着面罩、左胳膊是机械做的奇怪男人在盯着他，朗姆洛看不清他的脸，却有一种模模糊糊的熟悉感。

使朗姆洛从这场噩梦惊醒的最后一根稻草——他看到自己被一个狗娘养的大炸弹炸成了渣，而那个戴面罩的机械臂男人跟着别人走了。突然惊醒带来的心脏绞痛让朗姆洛现在都不太能缓得过来。

仿佛感受到了背后男人动来动去的不安，巴基揉揉眼，转过身来埋进了爱人的怀里，“怎么了，宝贝，睡不着吗？”

“没事，做了个噩梦，吵醒你了吗？”朗姆洛低头吻吻怀里小猫的发旋，用手掐掐他的脸。“没有，我早睡够了，”巴基早就习惯了对朗姆洛随时随地的撒娇，他挣脱男人的怀抱，把胳膊搂上了朗姆洛的脖子，“什么梦，讲给我听听，好不好。”朗姆洛永远拿他没办法，只得又从头到尾给他讲了一遍。

“没准是我们两个的前世，”一直安静听着朗姆洛说话的巴基突然插了一句话，朗姆洛仿佛没有听清，给了巴基一个询问的眼神，“我说，没准你梦到的，是我们的前世，不是说你梦到的那个男孩和我长得一样吗，那个嗯……被炸弹炸飞的？和你长的一样。”朗姆洛哑然失笑，巴基小脑袋瓜子里的东西永远让他猜不到。

“其实你是害怕失去我，对不对，”怀里的人闷闷的说了一句话，“你以为被炸飞的是你，而那个掉下火车和有着酷毙了的金属臂的男孩是我，但我最后被别人带走了，所以你很难过，是不是。”

朗姆洛觉得自己胸前有股湿湿热热的液体。

“god，sweet，别哭，我在这，我在这呢。”朗姆洛笨拙的用手慌张的给巴基擦去眼泪。

结婚四年了，朗姆洛也没让娇气的巴基掉下过眼泪，今天这是怎么了，全怪自己，非要说这个坏人心情的梦，朗姆洛一边给巴基揩去眼泪一边心疼着怀里的甜心一边抱怨着自己。

“我怎么可能在你被……被那样了还会离开你，我不会那样的…….朗姆洛，我永远不会忘记你，永远不会离开你……”怀里的人带着哭腔嘟嘟囔囔的说。怀里的声音渐渐变小，一副可怜巴巴样子的哭包，眼角还挂着朗姆洛没擦净的泪珠，瘪着嘴再次进入了梦乡。

朗姆洛哑然失笑，无奈的将怀里的人抱得更紧。

一个梦而已，巴基的一番话反而使朗姆洛觉得自己赚了，一个噩梦附赠自己宝贝甜甜软软的一番告白，朗姆洛选择自己可以天天做噩梦。想着想着，一股困意袭上了朗姆洛的心头，他抱着怀里的人沉沉睡去，彻底失去意识的那一瞬间，朗姆洛仿佛又看到了那张带着面罩的脸。

Bucky Barnes，搞不好我们真是前世今生，朗姆洛挂着微笑彻底睡了过去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

我不能忘记你

现在才是开始

这颤动的心

还需要什么证明

不可以忘记你

一切在所不惜

过去不能抹去

你是我的证据

我不能没有你

任时间轮番更替

早已合二为一

还需要怎样爱的证明

我要这样的记住你

重来我也会愿意

一次是一辈子

现在才是开始

——林忆莲《我不能忘记你》


End file.
